Wild Unlife
Made by TomFOolery2! :D Thanks a million to Mental Skillness and Saturnips369 for making pictures for this set! :D Wild Unlife is a set in Plants vs. Zombie Heroes. It has 146 cards, and 8 heroes, 4 plants and 4 zombies. (Perhaps more in the future) This set is based on wild life, namely animals and exotic plant life, etc. Fellas Who Can Edit This Page * Insanitor101 * LordHelix990 If those people listed above this could be so kind as to like make a pic or two for this set, make things look pretty, etc., that would be really helpful. It's not required. Just a request. Changes Guardian Changes * Potato Mine is now a Basic - Common again. * Prickly Pear now has 6 health and is an Uncommon card. * Steel Magnolia is now a 2/3 and is a Premium - Rare. * Gardening Gloves now cost 1. * Water Chestnut now has 9 health. * Force Field now cost 3. Kabloom Changes * Sizzle now cost 4, and says "Deal 6 damage" and is a Basic - Common card. * Banana Launcher now has Team-Up. * Petal-Morphisis is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Mushroom Ringleader is now has 2 health and gets +2 strength for each plant on the board. * Bluesberry now is a 3/4. * Mushroom Grotto cost 2 again. * Pair Pearadise now cost 3. Mega-Grow Changes * Cosmic Pea now has 2 health. * Skyshooter is not a Basic - Common card. * Fire Peashooter is now a 3/1 that cost 3, is a Premium - Rare and has Double-Strike. * The Podfather is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Sweet Potato now has 4 health. * Bamboozle now cost 5. * Lily of the Valley is now a 0/3. Smarty Changes * Vanilla is now a Basic - Common again. * Rescue Radish is now a 3/6 and is a Premium - Rare * Navy Bean is now Premium - Uncommon again. * Chilly Pepper now has 2 health. * Jumping Bean now has 3 health. * Melon-Pult is now a 3/5. * Jolly Holly is now a 4/2. Solar Changes * Venus Flytrap is now has 3 strength and now Basic - Common. * Chomper now cost 3 and is a 3/3. * Metal Petal Sunflower is now a 3/6 and is a Premium - Rare. * Sage Sage is now a Premium - Uncommon again and a 2/3. * Water Balloons now gives a zombie -2/2, and if you made 6 six or more that turn, that zombie gets -3/3 instead. * Tactical Cuke now cost 5. Beastly Changes * Squirrel Herder is now and Uncommon card and has 3 heath. * Yeti Lunchbox is now a Premium - Rare. * Loudmouth is now a Basic - Common card. * Vengeful Cyborg now cost 4. * Primordial Cheese Shover is now a 4/4. Brainy Changes * Cell Phone Zombie is now a Basic - Common card. * Gentleman Zombie is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Zombot Drone Engineer is now a Premium - Rare card. * Gentleman Zombie is now a 2/3. * Interdimensional Zombie is now a 0/4. Crazy Changes * Cakesplosion now cost 3 and says "Do 5 damage" and is now a Basic - Common card. * Foot Soilder Zombie now has 4 strength. * Orchestra Conductor is now a 1/2 and is a Premium - Rare card. * Exploding Imp is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Tankylosaurus now cost 3. * Zombot's Wraith now deals double damage if each lane except for the water lane. * Gargantuar Throwing Imp is now a Imp Gargantuar Zombie and is now a 1/3. Hearty Changes * Ra Zombie now cost 5, and has 4 strength and 5 health. * Buckethead is now a 3/5 and a Premium - Rare. * Knight of the Living Dead is now a 5/6 and a Premium - Uncommon card. * Celestial Custodian now cost 2. * Genetic Experiment now gets +1/1 for each zombie next door and is now a 1/2. * Terrify is now a Basic - Common card. * Flag Zombie is now a 1/4. Sneaky Changes * Hot Dog Imp is now a Basic - Common again. * Barrel Roller Zombie is now a Premium - Uncommon card. * Firefighter is now a Premium - Rare card and is a 4/6. Heroes (They're All Hybrid Heroes btw) Plant Heroes * Insanipea * Blue Thunder * Toxic Ivy * Pod Squad Zombie Heroes * The Gatekeeper * Galactic Tomato * The Wilted Bulbs * Mind Bender New Tribe * Crystal (For both Plants and Zombies, but only syngergizes with Plants) * Vase (For both sides as well, but with no synergy) Plant Cards Guardian Cards Kabloom Cards Mega-Grow Cards Smarty Cards Solar Cards Zombie Cards Beastly Cards Brainy Cards Crazy Cards Hearty Cards Sneaky Cards Scrapped Cards (Use for what you want) * Salad-mander: 3/4 5 costing Leafy plant with Amphibious, Bullseye & Team-up. Was scrapped for being to underpowered, and better card options were there. * (The OG) Carrotdactyl: 3/4 5 costing Root plant that gave plants on heights +2/2 as a dino-roar ability. Scrapped for me being to stupid to realize that Eight-Corn fir much better in the Mega-Grow class than the Smarty class as a legendary, and I would never hurt my baby Oliveraptor. Also was a bit underpowered. * (The OG) For-Evergreen: 4/5 5 costing Tree plant with Untrickable that made it so zombies here couldn't be moved. Scrapped for being just to useless, cause' there are like no ways for zombies to move other zombies. Living Stone was just cooler, too. * Don't remember what I scrapped to ket Kiwibeast in. Lol sorry. :P * Jack-o'-Lantern-In-The-Box: Was a I don't remember that cost I don't remember and was a Squash plant that did something with RNG I'm sorry I don't remember anything about this plant. Was scrapped because it wasn't all that great and Poinsettia was. * Hedge-Hog: 3/3 4 costing Leafy Animal plant that had Team-up and said "When played: Give a plant Team-up." Later changed due to being a downgraded Horse Radish. Changed into Escape Root, which is now a 4/3. * Escape Root: 4/3 4 costing root plant that said "When played: This swaps places with another plant." Replaced with Spiceweed Center, because Escape Root was underpowered. * Hockey Zombie: Was a 2/3 3 costing zombie that was a sports zombie that gave a zombie +1/1 and Frenzy. Was scrapped because I wanted to get at least 2 environments in for each side, and this was just a bad card. * (The OG) Crocodile Zombie: Was a 1/3 that costed 2 and was a pet zombie that bounced a plant if fused. Was scrapped because of the same reason as Hockey Zombie. * Mustache You a Question: 3 costing mustache trick that gave a mustache zombie 2 random traits. It's not all that good of a card. * Wizgourd: 3/3 5 drop, Squash plant, when played: All plants with the same stats as this get +2/2. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:PvZH Sets